This invention relates to a business model for the cultured sea algae, especially cultured kombu.
The exhausting of a great deal of Green House Gases (GHG) such as carbon dioxide, methane, di-nitrogen monoxide, and fluorocarbon gas etc., due to mass usage of fossil fuel which provides good combustion efficiency and to rapid industrial growth of this country after World War II; excessive deforesting, particularly the disappearance of tropical rain forests for food increase production as a result of to remarkable population increase; and desertification of the meadow for excessive pasturing; the natural environmental reproduction ability of the earth has weakened remarkably to cause abnormal weather successively, owing to rapidly progressed global warming and those phenomenon are further accelerating the weakening.
On the other hand many kinds of the living things, plants and minerals, which cannot be compared with them on the land, have existed in the ocean where also ⅔ of the earth are occupied. However, a part of the living things and the plants begin to dry up, due to multiple influence of destruction of the coast environment by recent rapidly industrialization, indiscriminate fishing of the resource and above ruin of the land, and at last the natural environment of the entire earth begins to suffer those influences also.
In studying those situations, it can be concluded that the greatest cause of such ruin is the “GHG” such as carbon dioxide, methane, etc., which promotes the above mentioned global warming. An international agreement has been adopted in Kyoto, Japan, known as the Kyoto Protocol, for the reduction of the exhausted amount or for increase in the absorbed amount of the above mentioned gases. The principal points of the Protocol are as follows:
1. Each advanced country sets a legally binding numerical target for the amount of green house gas exhaust in the advanced country.
2. To reach above object internationally and cooperatively, mechanisms such as a discharge gas business, clean development mechanism and Joint Enforcement (JE) etc., are introduced.
3. A new obligation of a numerical target is not introduced for the developing country.
4. The objectionable gases are assumed to be carbon dioxide, methane, di-nitrogen monoxide, HFC, PEC, SF6, etc.
5. The absorption source is a forest absorption source and that amount is counted in the amount of GHG absorption.
6. The base year of the agreement is 1990, however, the base year for HRC, PFC and SF6 may be 1996 respectively.
7. The target period is assumed to be 2012 from 2000.
The target of reduction rate for the objectionable gas per each advanced country is 7% in Japan, 7% in U.S.A, 8% in EU, and at least 5% in the entire advanced countries
Accordingly, the country or the enterprise which exhausts the GHG voluminously, by the mutual agreement of such each country, causes an obligation to perform each allocated and targeted reduction, however, if they cannot reach each reduction rate of the gas, they have to buy the gas from a country or an enterprise which is able to supply the amount, and to make up such a shortage. Moreover, the mechanism such that the reduced amount can be sold off to another country or enterprise, when the amount can be reduced below the target by developing an excellent carbon fixture technology etc., can be created in this field, and a huge market to buy and sell the carbon dioxide omission right can be performed hereto also.
In another way, an accurate verification of the abatement of emission of such GHG can be done comparative easily and accurately in the secondary industry manufacturing sites such as a power generating, fuel gas manufacturing and steel manufacturing industry, etc. by a precise measuring instrument, etc. However, there are presently no accurate measuring method for the accurate verification on the carbon fixing amount on the forest, ocean and sea algae, and still no standard method to do it, except for a hypothesis or doctrine.
The value of money evaluation for multiple function of the forest industry is presently evaluated as ¥70,763,800,000,000,000 and the value of the carbon dioxide absorption of those is assumed as in the amount of ¥1,239,100,000.000. However, the absorption rate of the ocean is considered to be zero. Such conclusion seems to be basing upon the hypothesis of Daus announced in 1981 because there has been no method to verify the trusted carbon dioxide absorption, in that time. Contrary, Long Hearst has announced on 1998 that the numerical value of the carbon dioxide absorption on the ocean having a high reliability, as 45-51 billion tons/year, which has been analyzed from a value, basing upon a scientific investigation of space satellite. Recently, two or three researchers have announced that the annual CO2 absorption rate per square meter of the sea algae such as sargassum fulvellum, and forcing cultured kombu, etc., is twice or more of the tropical forest, as follows:
AbsorptionTropicalTemperate zoneSea algae andSea algae andSource:rain forestdeciduous treeSargassumforced fulvellum (A)culturedsea weed (B)Annual 150-1200 1200 4100 4800 Absorption:gr/m/yeargr/m/yeargr/m/yeargr/m/year(In those reports, (A) theory, depend on Prof. Kazuya Taniguchi, Tohoku University, (B) theory, Guest Prof. Kazuo Sakai, Kagoshima University)
(In those reports, (A) theory, depend on Prof. Kazuya Taniguchi, Tohoku University, (B) theory, Guest Prof. Kazuo Sakai, Kagoshima University)
By those doctrines, there have occurred presently from everywhere that the old opinions such that the CO2 absorbing activity source in nature is merely in the forest, has to review so as to pay attention on the absorption of the sea algae also, and to review the first production capacity and the CO2 absorption power of the coast sea algae especially the forced cultured kombu, because the above numerical values have been obtained by using a space satellite having highest scientific reliability. Additionally, the bay and offing culture methods of kombu and wakame, have been continuously and remarkably improved and developed on their technologies and facilities and a large quantity of planed and to freely control to cultivate them presently, while, the calculation of the great volume of such intentional planed production so leads from a highly precise measuring method of the space satellite that the calculation of the volume is extremely reliable, and some opinions that the calculation, repot and inspection led through of the method of the space satellite should be recognized as a GHG omission source, corresponding to it by the ISO14064 system, began to occur consequently.
From such time, a business model of the GHG omission trading for immobilization of CO2 gas into the ocean, deep water and sea algae, began to be suggested as a material project or a mega enterprise project recently, and some of them have been disclosed in some patent documents. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3.587.715 discloses a business system where (1); the deep sea water is drawn up by electric power generated with sun light or wind power to scatter it into the air; (2) CO2 gas in the air is absorbed into the scattered deep water and taken into the water; (3) the quantity of the CO2 gas in the under water is calculated to request the third person certification; and (4) the calculated quantity after the certification, is sold as the quantity of CO2 omission.
Additionally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-129088 discloses also another business model characterized in that such fixed quantity of carbon dioxide obtained especially from: an activation technology of the carbon dioxide fixing ability of the shore, a fixing technology of carbon dioxide of the coral by bring up the coral reef, (a same technology by constructing the breeding ground of the bivalve), by building the sea algae breeding ground, and also by vegetating for luxuriant growth of the mangrove; is measured accurately to calculate it for management in a computer and the each calculated quantity with the above each technology is demanded a public third party to their certification for obtaining a carbon dioxide omission right and the right is sold under a security of the public certification through an electric communication circuit, for a nation or an environmental load type enterprise, which is requesting to buy it, after the certification.
Patent document 1Patent No. 3,587,716Patent document 2Patent Kokai Publication No. 2005-129088